<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust The Most, Love The Most by PoisonIvy_123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497323">Trust The Most, Love The Most</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy_123/pseuds/PoisonIvy_123'>PoisonIvy_123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Mentions of Godspeed, Mentions of Iris West, Mentions of Lia Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:24:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy_123/pseuds/PoisonIvy_123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their parents were best friends. Can they be or is it their fate to be more than friends or even best friends? After finding out about her powers, Nora runs to her best friend and the only person she thinks she can trust, Mia Queen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felicity Smoak &amp; Mia Smoak, Felicity Smoak/Mia Smoak, Iris West &amp; Nora West-Allen, Iris West/Nora West-Allen, Mia Smoak &amp; Nora West-Allen, Mia Smoak/Nora West-Allen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Collection of x-star Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust The Most, Love The Most</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! I first came across this ship in an rp and I've loved it ever since. Then I noticed how little works there were on them and decided that needed to change. I know this is just one work but it could be the beginning of a nice stream of works. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it! Smash that kudos button, tell me what you thought in the comments and check out my other works if you're interested.</p><p>One last thing before I'll let you go read my work. If you want to talk to me, I had myself talked into making a server on Discord. If you'd like to join, the link is just below this. It has channels with links to my works and some channels to just relax and talk in. Enjoy the story!</p><p>https://discord.gg/RRxXj8U</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Running. It felt amazing but it hadn’t always. There had been a time in her life where every time she ran, Nora felt like something was missing. Like something wasn’t right. And then her life got turned upside down. After getting hit by lightning in the Flash museum, the chip implanted by her mother had been taken out by the doctors. When she woke up, she could feel she was whole. She could run faster than anyone had ever gone, not counting speedsters from the past. And then she confronted her mom. That’s when she found out the whole truth. Her dad was the Flash. The greatest speedster who had ever existed and she’d never known him. After finding all of that out, about the chip, her father and her powers, she had no reason to trust Iris anymore. So now she was running. Running until she couldn’t run anymore. But when she saw a sign pointing towards Star City, Nora knew there was still one person she could trust. And she was going to need to talk to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora ran into the room she had visited so often and found that it was empty. As she looked around, a cool breeze entered the room. When she turned around to see where it came from, she stood face to face with the cute blonde she came to visit. A smile started to form on her face and she lifted her shoulders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Surprise.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking into her room, the last thing Mia Queen expected to see was one of her closest friends standing in front of her desk. Even when she was standing with her back pointed towards the door, Mia could recognize Nora with ease. She felt a cold rush of air blowing past her when she opened the door, which must have been how Nora knew to look behind her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It sure is.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She smiled at her friend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“When did you get here? You could’ve called and I would’ve picked you up from the train station.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora sat down on Mia's bed and laid her hands on her knees. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“About that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She chuckled nervously. She didn’t know how to tell her best friend in the whole wide world she had superpowers she didn’t even know about until a couple of hours ago. While thinking about how she was supposed to tell Mia, she felt the bed move and looked to her right. Just a couple of inches removed from her face were the greyish brown eyes looking right into hers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t take the train.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia chuckled a bit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What, you got someone to drive you 600 miles from Central City all the way here?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sat back against the wall her bed was put next to. There was a distance of roughly 600 miles between them, not counting the few times a year they were able to visit. Just the thought of someone driving that far was crazy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Telling Mia was harder than she expected. It wouldn’t be easy, Nora had been sure of that, but she’d never thought it would be this hard. Barely knowing what to say was quite normal for her. She often didn’t know what to say or said things so fast most people couldn’t even understand more than three words. Impulsively, Nora stood up and turned around to the blonde on the bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Promise me you won’t freak out.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching Nora stand up like that and ask her not to freak out pulled Mia to the real world and made her see whatever her friend wanted to talk about was serious. She got up from against the wall and sat on the edge of her bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I promise.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Slowly getting worried, a small frown started to form on Mia’s forehead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatever it is, you can tell me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette closed her eyes for a couple of seconds to think. When she opened them again, things were a lot clearer than before and she looked right into Mia’s eyes. After a quick smile aimed towards her friend, the young speedster started running small circles in the room, pulling her orange and purple lightning behind her. After what felt like at least a couple of minutes to her but must’ve been barely three seconds for Mia, Nora stopped running and stood still. A little unstable after the running, she held onto the desk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tada. I’m a speedster.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She chuckled nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mouth fallen open and eyes widened, Mia stared at her friend for what felt like an eternity. No speedster had been seen in years and everyone believed they were all gone. The Flash, Kid-Flash, Zoom, Reverse Flash, Savitar. All of them hadn’t been seen in years and now Nora West-Allen ran around at superspeed in front of her. She still didn’t know what to say and just sat there, in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“By the silence and your eyes being as big as anyone’s eyes have ever been, I can tell you’re surprised.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nora chuckled and pulled the desk chair out from under the wooden platform. She sat down and entangled her fingers between her knees. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I know how I’m a metahuman, Mia. I found out.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia finally was able to look up into the brunette’s eyes and closed her mouth to think. After some more time filled with silence, the blonde cleared her throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Does your mom know? About you being a speedster.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She moved to the right to make room and patted the bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come sit here. It’s easier to talk.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora nodded softly and moved over to the bed again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s another thing. The worst part, if I think about it.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She moved closer to her friend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t realize I had powers until earlier today when I woke up. I got hit by lightning and the doctors found a chip inside me. A power dampening chip. I asked my mom about it and she told me she’s the one who put it there.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little mind-blown, Mia put her hand on Nora’s, not even realizing what she was doing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow. That’s a lot to take in.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She stayed silent for a while still holding the speedster’s hand softly. She suddenly jumped up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, you got hit by lightning? Are you ok?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the seriousness of the topic, Mia somehow managed to put a smile on Nora’s face. Too concentrated on the conversation, Nora didn’t notice her own thumb softly caressing Mia’s hand. She looked up with her smile only growing at the sight of her friend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, I’m fine. Lia called the hospital and they found the chip. Took it out and well… Here I am. I have speed healing now, too, so that’s something.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A small chuckle left her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia entangled her fingers with Nora’s and looked into her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m so sorry, Nora.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She let out a small chuckle too. The blonde knew nothing would be the same now but maybe that was a good thing. Now equipped with superpowers, superspeed no less, Nora would be able to come see her whenever she wanted. And if Mia was honest with herself, she wouldn’t mind that one bit. Ever since she first met the brunette, little butterflies would start flying around in her stomach. She pulled her eyes away from the big brown pools full of sparkles and cleared her throat softly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you going to do now? With your speed.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora inhaled softly. She hadn’t thought about it. What was she supposed to do? She could become a superhero but then she’d need a suit and a name. Before she could properly think about it, the image of the speedster who threw a lightning bolt at her appeared in her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m going to stop the speedster.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Looking down at their hands, Nora only now realized they were holding hands and their fingers were entangled. She felt a little bit of pull by Mia but held onto the hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde had followed the young speedster’s eyes and saw their hands. Out of a bit of embarrassment and thinking Nora might not have liked it, Mia thought about pulling her hand back. As soon as she tried though, the girl next to her held onto her hand and smiled at her. The butterflies in her stomach started flying around even wildlier than when she walked in and noticed her friend in her room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Um, what speedster?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She frowned a bit and tilted her head, curious as to who she was talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora smiled when Mia stopped trying to pull her hand back. Mia’s hand was soft and warm, comfortable. She looked up from their hands and saw the blonde’s head tilted a bit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, I don’t know his name. He’s been robbing companies. All high-tech stuff. Lia and I were at the Flash Museum and he ran in, we fought and he hit me with a lightning bolt.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She smiled softly and sat closer to her friend. Something about Mia had always been able to calm her down. She didn’t know what it was but she knew that whenever she was stressed, upset or scared, Mia somehow made everything better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia smiled back. She could tell Nora was calmed down a bit. The tense back and activeness had slowly gotten less until her back was back to normal and the speed Nora had been talking at was back to a completely understandable level. Though calm, Mia could tell her friend was still a little upset. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you need a hug?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She looked down into the eyes of the shorter girl and smiled softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After everything that happened over the course of just two days, a hug was a welcome change. Nora had gone from being a normal CSI to getting hit by lightning, finding out she has powers, then hearing her mom say she put a chip inside her to suppress those powers to eventually running 600 miles in a couple of minutes. The last couple of days had been anything but normal. She nodded and took her hand off Mia’s. Before she could properly open her arms, she was already in a tight embrace with her friend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, Mia. I really appreciate you listening to me. I didn’t know who I could trust anymore.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately after the nod Nora had given her, Mia dove in to hug her friend. Not only would she be able to console her best friend, she also had the chance to be as close to her as she wanted. Well, not as close as she wanted but not far from it. She held onto Nora tightly and smiled when she heard some muffled words coming from under her chin as she rested it on Nora’s head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Anytime. You know I’m always here for you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A big smile started to form while Nora wasn’t looking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You can always trust me. With anything.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora wrapped her arms around Mia’s waist and smiled while hugging her back tightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her ear pressed against the blonde’s chest, Nora calmed down even more than she had before. While they were sitting in silence, all the natural sounds around them were clearly hearable. The trees, the birds, the cars, all of the sounds entered Nora’s ears. And then she heard something that made her get tinglings in her stomach. Right next to her ear was the sound of a beating heart. A heart that was beating so fast it was almost a speedster’s heart. When she realized she was listening to Mia’s heart beat, a light red blush started to form on the meta’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lifting her chin and looking down at her friend, Mia started feeling the butterflies acting up again. Especially after the few moments of silence where she and Nora had just been in each other’s arms. When she felt Nora’s head turning, she kept looking and stared right into the brown eyes of the cute girl in her arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m glad I could make your day a little bit better.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile started forming on Nora’s face when she thought the blush on her cheeks had finally cleared out. Not only was her day better, her life might’ve just gotten better. For years now, every time she saw Mia, she had wanted to stay in her arms and every time they had to go their own ways again, the day after had been hell. The goodbyes had been hell. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You always make my day better, Mia.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nora smiled and slowly pulled out of the hug. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve been one of my best friends for years. I’m happy I have someone as amazing as you to come to whenever something happens.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there it was again. Mia had always thought of Nora as one of her best friends, sometimes even leaving the “one of” behind. Even the day they met, Mia decided the little brunette would forever be her best friend. Yet every time she got called that, some part of her got a little sadder. Because every time she got called a friend was a time she wasn’t sure of a future with Nora. Nevertheless, she smiled back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I wouldn’t want you to go to anyone else about these things.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gathering a bit of her courage, Nora looked into Mia’s eyes and smiled. She leant in and pressed a soft but meaningful kiss on the blonde’s cheek. When she got back to where she had been before, a deep red blush had started to form on Mia’s cheeks. Nora giggled a bit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re looking a little red. Is it something I said?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She felt her own cheeks warming up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia was a little flustered. She never expected to get a kiss from Nora, not even one on the cheek. She cleared her throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No, it’s just warm in here. I think the thermostat’s set a bit too high. How about I go get us some water?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She stood up and walked to the door without looking back, until she felt finger wrap around her wrist. Mia stopped walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stay. Please.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The young speedster held onto her friend’s wrist softly so it wouldn’t hurt but not too loose so she couldn’t escape. After hearing the speed at what Mia’s heart was beating when they were in a hug, Nora wasn’t letting go of her anytime soon. She smiled and pulled her back a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde nodded. She didn’t really want to leave so Nora pulling her back was welcomed with open arms. Literally because she walked back and hugged her best friend as soon as she sat back down. She didn’t even wait for Nora to properly let go of her wrist. Sitting down, she pulled her hand back and Nora in. Mia smiled a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding onto the blonde, the corners of Nora’s mouth went up into a big smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Good. And now don’t let go of me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wrapping her arms tightly around Mia, Nora’s heart started beating faster than it already did because of her powers. She felt like Mia was looking at her and looked up, confirming what she thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While looking down at Nora’s brown hair against her shirt, Mia couldn’t help but hope that maybe this meant she had a real future with her friend as more than they were at that moment. She couldn’t help but hope that maybe Nora felt the same about her, that maybe every time she walked into a room, Nora felt like the entire building just started bathing in sunlight. That maybe her knees felt a little weaker than they usually do when she was around or that maybe every time she laughed, it sounded like angels singing into Nora’s ears. Because that was what she felt whenever Nora was around. Slowly returning from her thoughts, Mia noticed the brunette was staring into her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Wouldn’t dream of it.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora smiled back at her best friend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You know, I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am</span>
  <em>
    <span> actually getting kind of thirsty. How about we go get that water together?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She slowly let go of Mia but used her speed to immediately take hold of her hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I think I’m going to like these powers.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She pulled the blonde off the bed and down the stairs, making sure she wasn’t going too fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally downstairs, Mia was still holding onto Nora’s hand tightly and entangled their fingers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Can I ask you something, Nora?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She took the brunette to the kitchen and took two glasses with one hand so she wouldn’t have to let go of her friend. When she saw Nora nod, she put the glasses down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Superspeed, running… What does it feel like?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora held onto the hand all the way to the kitchen and smiled while Mia was asking the question. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“There isn’t really anything to compare it to. It’s amazing.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sat on the counter while taking one of the glasses and filling it with water. After taking a sip, she put it down again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why don’t I show you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia had filled her glass too and heard Nora’s question while she was taking a sip. Almost choking, she started coughing and felt a few soft pats on her back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Show me? You want to take me for a run?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She coughed a couple more times and finally calmed down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that even safe?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora nodded with a big smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, it is! My dad did it all the time.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Once she said that, she realized she hadn’t told Mia everything she discovered yet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t just get my powers. I got my powers because my dad was the Flash. He was the greatest speedster ever. And that’s why I’ve never met him. Not really, at least.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The brunette looked down a bit but couldn’t help but get a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia’s mouth fell open once again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Your dad was the Flash? Awesome!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She smiled widely. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So you could actually take me for a run? How long would it be? My mom’s almost coming home so I can’t be out for too long.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She looked at the time. They’d have about ten minutes before Felicity would be home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not long.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nora made electricity sparkles on her fingers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Superspeed, remember? Come on.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She jumped down from the counter. Before Mia could say anything, the young speedster had already picked her up and ran off. Just a couple of circles around the block was enough to feel the blonde enjoy every step they took. And holding Mia close was extra fun for Nora. After about a minute outside, she ran back inside and stopped in the kitchen. Slowly putting down the blonde, she noticed a deep red blush on her cheeks and felt a soft heat crawling up from her neck to her own cheeks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So? What did you think?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia leant against the kitchen counter and tried jumping on, tripping because of dizziness. After a few seconds, she tried again and found herself sitting on the marble panel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That was amazing! You were so right! There really is no feeling to compare it to.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She threw her hair back in her neck and kept smiling widely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora smiled back widely and looked at her friend. She noticed a strand of hair hanging in front of her ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You missed a piece.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She got closer and slowly put the hair behind Mia’s ear. Looking into her eyes, Nora knew this had to be the moment. She got even closer and slowly brought her lips to Mia’s. As soon as they hit, it felt like fireworks were going off all around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia started blushing when Nora put a strand of her blond hair back behind her ear. When she saw her best friend’s face getting closer and closer, it was like Mia had taken some of Nora’s superspeed and used it to keep her thinking going. She felt Nora’s lips hit hers and felt the butterflies in her stomach acting up even more than they had ever done. After what felt like an eternity of joy but was barely a second, Mia felt Nora pull away from the kiss and tasted a bit of strawberry on her lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow indeed.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>After pulling away from the quick kiss, Nora looked into Mia’s eyes to get a hint of a reaction. What she got was a huge smile and a twinkle in the big greyish brown eyes of the cutest girl she’d ever seen. She held out her hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What did you think?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think that was one of the best moments of my life and you’re a really great kisser.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mia smiled and took Nora’s hand. She got off of the kitchen counter when the front door opened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey mom! Nora’s here!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity opened the door and walked in. While taking her shoes off, she heard Mia call out from the kitchen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey sweetie! Which one? West-Allen or the one from your class?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She walked into the living room and saw her daughter standing in the kitchen but couldn’t see anyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia was still smiling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“West-Allen.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She looked at Nora who gave her a quick nod. Smiling even more now, the blonde took Nora’s hand and walked out of the kitchen into the living room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“My girlfriend.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She entangled her fingers with the young speedster’s and pulled her a little closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora waved softly and blushed a bit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi, Felicity.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She looked into Mia’s eyes and then watched Felicity for any signs of approval. Instead of that, all she got was a look and a smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I hope this isn’t weird or anything.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh sweetie, I’ve seen weird and this isn’t it. I was actually wondering when one of you was actually going to make a move.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She smiled and looked at two very confused faces. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on, it was obvious. Come on, get out of here. Go do something together. I heard they were playing a very good romantic movie in theaters tonight.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia smiled. Softly squeezing Nora’s hand once, she felt better than she’d ever felt and pulled the brunette outside. Once outside, she turned to Nora. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That was what the nod meant, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora nodded again, now with an even bigger smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, it was. I’ve always wanted to be called that, Mia. Since the day I met you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>“Me, too.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mia leant in again and pressed a soft kiss on Nora’s lips. She could finally do what she wanted. Do what she always had wished for.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>